This invention relates to a pipe connector and in particular to a slip-on compression coupling for thermoplastic pipe. Thermoplastic pipe has become popular for many industrial and agricultural uses, particularly for installations where the pipe is frequently moved, or must be installed to convey abrasive or corrosive substances.
For example, in the mining industry, thermoplastic pipe is remarkably durable for transporting abrasive slurries in the processing of ores. When removing or depositing slurries, the piping must frequently be moved to optimize transport of this bulk material. Additionally, sections of the piping must occasionally be replaced, when the inner walls of the pipe began to wear thin. A pipe coupling that can be easily installed in the field to couple severed ends of thermoplastic pipe is advantageous. When this interconnection is accomplished with a mechanical coupling device, without chemical or thermal bonding, the task is simplified. Additionally, use of a mechanical coupling can permit the interconnection of pipe segments during rain or inclement weather where thermal coupling is not possible. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a coupling device for thermoplastic pipe that interconnects pipe ends mechanically. The pipe coupling invented utilizes an internal compressive clamping force to interconnect an external coupler sleeve to the ends of thermoplastic pipe. The coupling can be used in irrigation or wastewater treatment projects, in chemical plants, processing industries or other conventional environments wherever thermoplastic pipe is used.